


Punti di contatto

by kanako91



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Introspettivo, Nemici a confronto, Post-Finale, Spirit World, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fine della storia la conosciamo: Korra ha fermato Kuvira, è diventata l’Avatar di cui il mondo ha bisogno ed è partita per lo Spirit World con Asami. Ma c’è ancora un capitolo della sua storia che non si è concluso, un nemico che non ha ancora abbandonato davvero.<br/>[Prima classificata al contest “Ciò che non ci hanno detto” indetto da visbs88 sul forum di EFP]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punti di contatto

**Author's Note:**

> **Storia partecipante al contest “[Ciò che non ci hanno detto](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/d/11049482/Ci%C3%B2-che-non-ci-hanno-detto-Multifandom-/discussione.aspx)” indetto da [visbs88](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=110668) sul forum di EFP**  
> 
> 
> **Titolo:** Punti di contatto  
>  **Autore:** kanako91   
> **Pacchetto:** Fuoco  
> 
>
>> _Obbligo: accanto al protagonista devono comparire almeno due personaggi secondari di una certa rilevanza.  
>  Divieto: la famiglia del protagonista (padri, madri, sorelle, mogli, mariti, figli) deve avere un ruolo estremamente marginale, meglio ancora se non compare. Via libera a fidanzamenti e cose di questo genere, però._
> 
> **Fandom:** Legend of Korra  
>  **Introduzione:** La fine della storia la conosciamo: Korra ha fermato Kuvira, è diventata l’Avatar di cui il mondo ha bisogno ed è partita per lo Spirit World con Asami. Ma c’è ancora un capitolo della sua storia che non si è concluso, un nemico che non ha ancora abbandonato davvero.  
>  **Personaggi:** Amon, Asami, Korra  
>  **Rating:** Verde  
>  **Generi:** Introspettivo  
>  **Avvertimenti:** N/A  
>  **Note (opzionale):** Ho adorato l’evoluzione di Korra nel Book 3 e 4, soprattutto il suo rapporto con i nemici vecchi e nuovi e ho sempre voluto, dalla prima comparsa di Zaheer, che lei rincontrasse Amon e avesse con lui la chiacchierata che entrambi avevano bisogno di avere: Korra per capire che le intenzioni di Amon non erano sbagliate, a essere sbagliati erano i suoi metodi (glielo ha detto pure Toph! Altra situazione che ho adorato) e ad Amon per capire che non tutto il bending vien per nuocere.  
>  Inutile dire che disconosco l’idea che Noatak abbia fatto tutto per sete di potere e che, per me, l’unica interpretazione delle sue azioni è un odio reale per il bending e quindi anche per quello che è lui stesso. Che questo lo abbia portato a scegliere metodi terribili è un dato di fatto.  
> Considerando che il _What if?_ non ci sta per regolamento del contest e questa storia è post-finale (quindi Noatak è bello che morto da un po’ di anni), mi sono adattata e ho provato ad affrontare altre questioni che avrei voluto vedere nella serie.  
>  Buona lettura!
> 
>   
> 

«Ci rincontriamo, giovane Avatar».

Davanti a lei e Asami, tra gli alberi blu e viola, si trovava l’ultima persona che Korra si sarebbe mai aspettata di incontrare nello Spirit World. Aveva trovato nemici di Aang, compagni di viaggio dei precedenti Avatar, il suo cammino si era incrociato molto spesso con Iroh e la sua sala da the improvvisata, ma mai, _mai_ avrebbe creduto di trovare Amon, o Noatak che fosse, a dieci passi da lei.

Così, Korra mosse un altro passo indietro.

Asami le lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco, ma non fiatò.

«Cosa ci fai qui?» chiese Korra.

Amon rimase dov’era, la mascella serrata. Non aveva la maschera, ma indossava la stessa divisa – ora sporca e strappata – con cui lo aveva visto l’ultima volta, nella Yue Bay, quando ogni trucco era stato lavato via dall’acqua. Quello era stato un momento che le era rimasto impresso nella memoria, quanto la lotta contro Zaheer mentre il veleno la divorava dall’interno. Allora, Amon era stato per Korra l’incarnazione di tutto quello che lei non era, un essere inumano che voleva distruggere la sua stessa essenza. Era stato un sollievo scoprire che non si trattava di nient’altro che di un uomo di carne e sangue, non di uno spirito incarnato con l’intento di distruggere l’Avatar.

A quello ci aveva pensato zio Unalaq.

Ora, Amon sembrava un semplice uomo quanto quel giorno, ma c’era qualcosa nei suoi occhi. _Qualcosa_ che lei non riusciva a interpretare, che non riusciva a capire. Korra non poté trattenere un brivido. Sapeva di non aver motivo di temerlo: nello Spirit World, nessuno di loro avrebbe potuto usare il bending di alcun tipo. Eppure, anche senza maschera, quello era _Amon_ e Amon era stato uno degli incubi più grandi di Korra.

_Lo è ancora._

E non le aveva dato una risposta.

«Sei riuscito a ricongiungerti agli Spiriti di cui hai parlato alla Rivelazione?»

Amon strinse appena gli occhi.

«Ah, no, dimenticavo! Era una palla anche quella» disse Korra, con uno sbuffo.

Asami le afferrò la mano e solo allora Korra si rese conto di averla stretta a pugno. Rilassò le dita e le braccia, inspirò a fondo. Non aveva motivo di temerlo, né di schernirlo.

Ma voleva sapere _perché_ , tra tutti quelli che avrebbe potuto incontrare, doveva capitarle proprio _lui_.

«Be’?» Korra spostò il peso da un piede all’altro. «Che ci fai qui?»

«Korra» giunse la voce di Asami.

Lo sguardo freddo e chiaro di Amon si spostò verso di lei e Korra non poté fare a meno di imitarlo.

Asami corrugò la fronte.

«Amon è _morto_ ».

 

 

 

Anche da morto, Amon le faceva paura.

Quella realizzazione messa in fuga, via dalla radura in cui lo aveva incontrato. E aveva trascinato Asami con sé, finché non si era sentita abbastanza lontana e sicura da lui.

Ora, seduta in quello che era il loro accampamento improvvisato, Korra strinse la testa tra le mani. Aveva creduto di aver fatto _tanti_ progressi – cavolo, aveva accettato quel che le aveva fatto Zaheer e gli aveva addirittura parlato! Aveva risparmiato Kuvira! Aveva accettato che il ruolo dell’Avatar era diverso da un tempo! – e di aver messo da parte i nemici del passato. Ma, di fronte a lui, le era sembrato di regredire, di tornare la ragazzina spaventata che era stata dopo la Rivelazione. Quella stessa ragazzina tormentata dagli incubi e dal terrore di perdere tutto quello che era. Quella ragazzina convinta di essere solo il suo bending e nient’altro.

Ma Amon le faceva ancora paura. Anche ora che avevano smesso di esserci altre possibilità, ora che non avrebbe potuto più farle _nulla_.

Che potere aveva su di lei, per terrorizzarla a quel punto?

Una mano le toccò spalla e Korra sollevò la testa per incontrare lo sguardo di Asami. Così _comprensivo_. Non si sentiva degna di quella compassione.

«Va tutto bene, Korra. Lui non può più farti del male» le disse Asami.

Korra corrugò la fronte. «Come riesci a essere così tranquilla? Quello è l’uomo che ha portato tuo padre in prigione».

Con un sospiro, Asami sedette di fianco a lei, una presenza calda e placida alla sua destra. Korra sentì il senso di colpa risalirle lungo la schiena. Aveva pronunciato quelle parole senza pensarci davvero, col solo intento di farla sentire miserabile come lei. Ma non era giusto. E che Asami non sembrasse toccata da quel che Korra aveva detto, la fece sentire stupida e meschina.

«Mio padre ha fatto quello che credeva giusto» disse Asami, «non posso dare la colpa delle sue azioni ad Amon».

Korra si morse il labbro inferiore. Così come lei non avrebbe dovuto dare ad Amon la colpa per come si era sentita nel vederlo. Erano ancora le possibilità che temeva? Non aveva accettato quel che le era successo? Eppure credeva di averlo fatto, quando aveva rifiutato di buttarsi in mare, quando si era arresa alla perdita degli altri elementi. Korra abbassò le braccia e guardò Asami.

«Non ti avrebbe fatto sentire meglio prendertela con Amon?»

«Non mi avrebbe aiutato a perdonarlo». Asami guardò gli alberi dalle foglie viola davanti a loro. «Così come dare la colpa ad Amon della perdita del tuo bending, anni fa, non ti aiuterà ad accettare che, per un attimo, sei stata fallibile».

Korra abbassò la testa. Ecco, _ecco_. Ancora una volta, Asami mostrava la saggezza che lei, in quanto Avatar, avrebbe dovuto avere.

«Ma non è solo questo, vero?» chiese Asami.

Korra scosse la testa di nuovo. «Non so cos’altro ci possa essere». Quel _qualcosa_ negli occhi di Amon, ecco cosa c’era. Ma non era capace a dargli un nome. «È senza la maschera, non dovrebbe farmi così effetto».

«Senza la maschera, non è nient'altro che un uomo della Water Tribe».

«Già. E diceva di essere aiutato dagli Spiriti, proprio quando a me era impossibile raggiungerli».

«Lo hai detto tu stessa: quella era una _palla_ ».

Korra sorrise nel sentire Asami ripetere le sue parole. Erano così inadatte a lei.

«Ma se fosse stato vero?» disse Korra. «Come si potrebbe trovare qui, altrimenti? Nessuno che non abbia un legame con gli Spiriti può passare nello Spirit World dopo la morte».

«Hai visto anche tu quante persone legate agli Avatar ci sono in questo posto e hai visto come lo Spirit World abbia delle regole tutte sue».

Korra grugnì, per nulla convinta da quelle rassicurazioni.

«Perché non vai a chiedergli come è arrivato qui?»

Korra sgranò gli occhi ad Asami. «Che gli devo dire: ehi, Amon, mi piace il tuo nuovo look, molto _spiritoso_. Com'è che sei tanto amico con gli Spiriti?»

Asami rise e le tirò un colpetto al braccio. «Oh, Korra, puoi fare meglio di così».

Korra sospirò e poggiò le mani sull'erba azzurra dietro di sé.

«Credevo di essermi lasciata i vecchi nemici alle spalle».

«Lo hai fatto».

Korra guardò Asami con le sopracciglia inarcate. «Hai visto anche tu come ho reagito ad Amon».

«È stata la sorpresa di rivederlo qui. Ammetto che ha sorpreso anche me». Asami avvolse le braccia intorno alle gambe piegate. «Ma, alla fine, lui non ha alcun potere su di te. Non dimenticarlo: lui non può farti nulla, questo è il regno dell' _Avatar_ ».

_È qui che sei più potente_ , le aveva detto Raava, quando si era chiesta come liberare Jinora e gli altri. Se Amon avesse provato a farle qualcosa, Korra avrebbe dovuto usare lo spirit bending su di lui, per esorcizzarlo? Era un'idea assurda e Korra poté quasi sentire Raava scuotere la testa nel profondo del suo spirito.

«Cosa ti costa parlargli? Parlare con Zaheer ti aiutata a superare il blocco, parlare con Amon potrebbe aiutarti a fare un ulteriore passo avanti». Asami abbozzò un sorriso, «Puoi sempre correre indietro da me, se non te la senti».

La proposta di Asami aveva senso. Korra era stata terrorizzata anche dalla prospettiva di incontrare Zaheer e aveva avuto paura di lui per tutto il tempo, finché non si era fidata di lui e aveva lasciato che i ricordi che condividevano seguissero il loro corso.

_Hai mai considerato che forse potresti imparare qualcosa da loro?_

Quella vecchiaccia di Toph aveva avuto ragione quando si era trattato di Zaheer. Korra aveva imparato qualcosa da lui e questo le aveva permesso di sconfiggere Kuvira.

Avrebbe potuto funzionare anche con Amon.

No, _Noatak_.

Doveva chiamarlo _Noatak_. Quello sarebbe stato il primo passo per affrontarlo col giusto spirito.

Korra si mise in piedi.

«Andrò a parlare con Amon» disse e Asami sorrise appena, cauta ma felice.

Cos'aveva da perdere, alla fine? _Niente._

Ma aveva tutto da imparare.

 

 

 

Korra trovò Amon– _Noatak_ dove lo aveva visto l'ultima volta. Si era seduto sull'erba azzurra della foresta e fissava un punto sperduto tra gli alberi. Magari era intento a escogitare nuovi piani per il dominio del mondo.

Noatak non diede segni di essersi accorto del suo avvicinamento e non mostrò sorpresa – o fastidio – quando Korra sedette di fronte a lui, con le gambe incrociate. Mantenne la mascella serrata e non parlò. Ma era stata Korra a cercarlo, le sembrava giusto che fosse lei a iniziare.

«Perdona la mia fuga» disse Korra, per quanto le costasse chiamarla _fuga_ davanti a lui.

Negli occhi di Noatak qualcosa cambiò, ma non quel qualcosa che la confondeva e lui non rilassò la mascella.

«È solo che non mi aspettavo di trovarti qui. Credevo fossi da qualche parte nell'Earth Kingdom, del tutto impunito».

«Il pensiero ti dava pace?»

Korra sbatté le palpebre. Era strano, ma sì. Non aveva mai pensato a lui da quando era sparito, era stata troppo preoccupata prima dal bending perduto e poi da Republic City. E infine era arrivato suo zio a farle dimenticare del tutto chi era venuto prima. Almeno, così aveva creduto Korra. In realtà, quando il veleno di Zaheer era entrato in circolo, lo aveva rivisto. Aveva rivisto la sua maschera sul viso di Zaheer.

_Te l'ho detto, Korra. Il mondo non ha più bisogno di te._ Peccato che il mondo non si ricordasse più di lui, chi era quello inutile tra loro?

«Mai quanto vedere la tua rivoluzione fallire» gli disse.

Noatak strinse gli occhi, ma non rispose.

Korra inspirò a fondo. Non era certa che quell’uscita potesse aiutare, ma era stata liberatoria.

«È tornato tutto come prima» gli disse, ancora. «Nessuno ti ricorda più».

«Non è tornato tutto come prima: Republic City non è più governata da un concilio di bender provenienti da altre nazioni» ribatté Noatak.

Korra trattenne una risata. «Non per merito tuo!»

Non un muscolo si mosse sul viso di Noatak.

«I tuoi metodi erano sbagliati e non hanno funzionato».

Noatak tirò le labbra in una smorfia che Korra era quasi certa volesse essere un sorriso. «Quale altra via avresti seguito? Nessun’altra. Non avreste mai aperto gli occhi sulla realtà, senza gli Equalists».

_Avreste._ Come se lui non fosse un bender, un _oppressore_! Korra imitò la sua smorfia: «Ce li hai fatti aprire usando il bending per eliminare il bending, bella coerenza».

Noatak inarcò un sopracciglio. «Ma, come vedi, sono stato punito».

Korra sbatté le palpebre a quelle parole. Si sentiva _punito_? Faceva fatica a capirlo e non solo perché lui aveva messo un muro tra loro. Le mancavano dei pezzi e non sapeva dove cercarli.

_È morto_ , Asami così le aveva detto e a quel punto anche lei aveva _visto_. Ma _come_?

«Cos'è successo?»

Noatak chiuse gli occhi e chinò la testa.

Le avrebbe risposto? O la stava ignorando?

Korra aprì la bocca per spiegarsi, quando intorno a lei, la foresta sparì e lei saltò in piedi. Si ritrovò sospesa in mezzo al mare, Republic City lontana sulla linea dell'orizzonte. Un rumore attirò la sua attenzione a sinistra.

Una barca degli Equalists solcava le acque alla luce del tramonto.

Senza muovere un passo, Korra si ritrovò vicino allo scafo. Noatak era alla guida, sorridente, senza maschera, trucco o nulla che facesse pensare ad Amon. Dietro di lui, sul sedile, Tarrlok sembrava molto meno felice. Con i capelli sfatti e le sopracciglia corrugate, era se possibile ancora più cupo di quando le aveva raccontato la storia della sua famiglia.

«Noi due di nuovo insieme, non c’è nulla che non possiamo fare» disse Noatak con una risata. Non sembrava un criminale in fuga, sembrava _libero_. Libero dopo una lunga prigionia.

«Sì, Noatak» fu la risposta di Tarrlok.

«Noatak. Avevo quasi dimenticato il suono del mio nome». Noatak sorrise.

Un movimento distolse l'attenzione di Korra da Noatak al fratello. Tarrlok sollevò la mano, coperta dal guanto elettrico, e la posizionò sul serbatoio alla sua destra.

Oh, no, non intendeva–

«Sarà proprio come i bei vecchi tempi» disse Tarrlok e Korra poté vedere il guanto sprigionare elettricità nel serbatoio. Si girò verso Noatak, immobile alla guida, il vento che colpiva capelli e vestiti. Non sapeva o non gliene importava?

Una luce. Un boato.

L'esplosione strappò a Korra un grido strozzato. Il mare si levò intorno a lei e Noatak tornò davanti ai suoi occhi, nella foresta dalle foglie viola e l'erba azzurra, le palpebre ancora abbassate.

Glielo aveva mostrato lui quel momento? Perché lo aveva fatto? Cosa aveva in mente? Voleva ottenere qualcosa da lei?

Che domande idiote! Korra gli aveva chiesto cosa era successo e lui si era limitato a farglielo vedere, senza aprire bocca. Senza neppure guardarla.

«Anche Tarrlok è qui?»

Noatak non rispose. Oh be’, continuavano bene.

«O tu sei qui perché, alla fine, avevo davvero un legame con gli Spiriti?»

Allora Noatak aprì gli occhi. «Speravo che questo me lo sapessi dire _tu_ , giovane Avatar».

 

 

 

Korra camminò avanti e indietro, Noatak ancora seduto sull'erba con le gambe incrociate.

«Voglio dire, come posso saperlo con certezza, non ho ancora concluso il mio allenamento» disse Korra, agitando le braccia, frustrata, «sono in viaggio per lo Spirit World apposta!»

«Vedo che non è cambiato nulla da quando ci siamo incontrati, giovane Avatar».

Aveva ripreso a chiamarla in quel modo. Ormai Korra si era convinta che fosse un modo condiscendente di ricordarle che non sapeva la metà delle cose che avrebbe dovuto sapere.

_E grazie._

Era lì proprio per imparare. E per far visitare lo Spirit World ad Asami, motivo non meno importante.

Korra si fermò davanti a Noatak, le mani sui fianchi.

«Sicuro di non aver indispettito qualche Spirito?»

«Non ho avuto a che fare con nessuno Spirito, prima di morire». Noatak inarcò un sopracciglio. «A parte te, in un certo senso. Ti consideri indispettita?»

Oh, in effetti. _Raava?_

_Non me la son presa_ , giunse la sua risposta, _e nemmeno tu._

«No, non mi considero indispettita». Korra tornò a sedere di fronte a Noatak. «Forse non è importante?»

Noatak non rispose, ma a Korra sembrò che non fosse d'accordo.

«Alla fine, credevi davvero di portare l'uguaglianza rimuovendo il bending? O era tutto un piano di dominazione del mondo?»

«Credi quello che ti fa star meglio».

Korra scosse la testa e chiuse le mani in pugno. «Nessuna delle due risposte mi fa star meglio. Voglio la verità: conosco la tua storia, me l’ha raccontata Tarrlok, ma lui non può sapere cosa ti ha portato a fondare un enorme movimento come quello degli Equalists. Posso saperlo solo da te».

«Non avete interrogato il mio tenente? Lui può dirti tutto quello che c'è da sapere».

Korra sbuffò. Come poteva parlargli se lui non _collaborava_?

«E non è quello che voglio sapere» disse Korra. «Kuvira e i suoi metodi per portare tutti i distretti dell'Earth Kingdom sotto il suo controllo mi hanno ricordato quello che dicevi, sui bender e i non-bender. Ma, mentre tu non sei riuscito a cambiare niente per i non-bender, magari io potrei fare qualcosa».

Noatak corrugò la fronte.

Korra sollevò le mani all'altezza delle spalle, in segno di resa. «Senza offesa».

«Non mi offendi» disse Noatak. «C’è della verità quello che dici: i miei metodi sono stati inefficaci. A giudicare dalla quantità di airbender sorti con l'apertura dei portali, ci sarebbe stato un altro metodo».

Noatak sapeva troppo di quello che era successo nel mondo dopo la sua morte e Korra si chiedeva come. Non sembrava socializzare molto, non avrebbe potuto saperlo da altri come lui, ma quale altro modo ci poteva essere? Forse gli Spiriti erano dei gran pettegoli.

La cosa che la sorprendeva era un’altra: «Quindi eri serio con il tuo odio per il bending».

Noatak la fissò negli occhi. «Ti piace pensare il contrario?»

«Be’, tra te e Tarrlok, sembrava steste portando avanti i piani di Yakone».

Il cipiglio di Noatak si fece più profondo. «Non era quello che nessuno di noi voleva. Io volevo davvero liberare il mondo dal bending, e sono certo che Tarrlok volesse davvero liberare Republic City dal crimine».

Allora Korra capì il gesto di Tarrlok. Capì quell'espressione sconfitta, la rassegnazione dovuta a una consapevolezza molto semplice: lui e Noatak avevano sbagliato nei metodi, perché non avevano avuto altri esempi al di fuori di loro padre. Korra e Tarrlok erano stati molto simili, non poteva negarlo, e questo le aprì gli occhi su cosa lo aveva spinto a lanciare quella scarica elettrica nel serbatoio.

Non aveva avuto più speranza. Tarrlok aveva pensato che se fossero rimasti in vita, avrebbero di nuovo fatto qualcosa nel modo sbagliato. Aveva pensato che fosse meglio fare quel che Aang non era stato capace a fare e le cui conseguenze erano state disastrose.

Korra guardò davvero Noatak e capì anche a cosa era dovuta quell'espressione rigida e chiusa. Cos’era quel _qualcosa_ di indecifrabile nel suo sguardo.

Noatak si era accorto di cosa Tarrlok avesse in mente. E lo aveva lasciato fare.

Anni fa, le era sembrato assurdo che Noatak potesse davvero odiare il bending, pur avendo conosciuto il suo passato, ma adesso… adesso, Korra capiva. Non riusciva a pensarla come lui, però capiva le sue ragioni e trovava terribile che qualcuno potesse odiare se stesso a quel punto.

Si era sentito per tutta la vita un mostro? Un essere da eliminare, per il bene degli altri?

E così aveva lasciato che Tarrlok li facesse esplodere.

Perché anche Noatak aveva pensato che non ci sarebbe stata speranza per loro. Che sarebbero finiti come Yakone, a covare vendetta in un luogo remoto.

_Sarà proprio come ai bei vecchi tempi._

Peccato non ci fossero _mai_ stati bei vecchi tempi.

Korra piegò la testa e chiuse gli occhi, incapace di guardare Noatak in faccia. Non sapeva cosa dirgli. Se dopo la lotta con Zaheer, quel che aveva pesato su di lei era stato il ricordo del passato e il ritorno a quella condizione era diventato il suo obiettivo e la sua ossessione, Tarrlok e Noatak non avevano avuto nulla del genere.

Come dovevano essersi sentiti, destinati alla rovina? A ripetere i passi paterni e a rovinare altre vite nel tentativo di liberarsi dell’ombra di Yakone? Distruggere i criminali non avrebbe cancellato il passato, nemmeno rimuovere il bending.

Korra aveva avuto persone intorno a lei, che avevano resistito anche quando lei aveva allontanato tutti. Aveva avuto Asami, aveva potuto parlare con Toph, aveva imparato da Zaheer.

Noatak e Tarrlok non avevano avuto nessuno, se non l’un l’altro.

E nessuno aveva pianto per la loro morte.

Noatak non fiatò. Ma quando Korra risollevò la testa, vide un sorriso appena accennato sulle sue labbra. La paura non c’era più e fu allora che Korra la sentì, per la prima volta da quando rivolgeva lo sguardo a lui: la pace.

 

 

 

Fu Noatak stesso a dirle di alzarsi e tornare da Asami. _Dalla tua amica, la figlia di Sato_ , la chiamò così e Korra non pensò a correggerlo. Chissà, se anche lui avesse avuto qualcuno come Asami, forse non si sarebbero trovati in questo bosco e lui si sarebbe trovato davvero impunito nell’Earth Kingdom.

«Hiroshi Sato è morto» le uscì dalla bocca, senza pensarci.

Noatak corrugò la fronte. «Come? È stato giustiziato?»

«Si è sacrificato, per aprire un varco nell'enorme _mecha suit_ che Kuvira voleva usare per conquistare Republic City». Korra inarcò le sopracciglia. «Non ti è arrivata notizia?»

Noatak scosse la testa. «Di recente, tutti gli Spiriti sono in fermento per l'ultimo portale che hai aperto e non riescono a parlare d’altro».

Korra ridacchiò e si grattò la base della nuca. Le era ancora difficile capacitarsi di quel che era riuscita a fare, ma le aveva fatto capire le parole di Zaheer.

_Tu credi che il tuo potere abbia limiti. Io dico che non ne ha._

Forse avrebbe dovuto farlo conoscere a Noatak.

O magari no. Chi avrebbe saputo cosa avrebbero potuto combinare quei due insieme! Il solo pensiero la faceva sudare freddo.

C’era qualcuno che lui avrebbe potuto incontrare, però.

«Hai qualche bell’aneddoto su Hiroshi?»

Noatak sollevò appena un angolo della bocca. «Ne ho molti» disse e si mise in piedi. «Hiroshi era un ottimo collaboratore e, qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto prima di finire in carcere, ha sempre avuto a cuore i non-bender».

«Allora vieni con me» gli disse.

Korra si incamminò verso la radura in cui aveva lasciato Asami e Noatak le camminò due passi dietro di lei. La sua presenza non era più inquietante, non la metteva a disagio. Korra si sentiva tranquilla come mai prima. Aveva risolto un nodo che si era trovato in lei da tempo e che era riemerso solo col veleno di Zaheer.

Ora Korra era libera e in pace con se stessa più di quando aveva salvato Kuvira.

Perché Korra era anche come Noatak e non si era mai fermata a riflettere e ad accettarlo. E Noatak aveva qualcosa di lei. Noatak l’aveva fatta tornare indietro la Korra di quattro anni fa, la giovane Avatar che non poteva connettersi col lato più spirituale della sua missione perché troppo attaccata a quello terreno. Ed era per liberarsi del tutto di quella Korra che lei ora era in viaggio.

Lungo la strada, finì per raccontagli alcune delle sue avventure in quegli anni, per scoprire che aveva saputo tutto, escluso la battaglia a Republic City.

«Hai causato un po' di scompiglio, gli Spiriti non erano più abituati» commentò Noatak, un sorriso nella voce. Era strano notare quelle minuzie in qualcuno che era stato un nemico fino a poco fa.

«Alla fine sei pure diventato amico degli Spiriti?»

Noatak emise un suono nasale. «Ci tenevano a socializzare».

Tra gli alberi, Korra vide la luce aumentare e seppe di essere arrivata. Emerse nella radura con un sorriso e si fermò di colpo, per poi sentire Noatak fermarsi un attimo prima di sbatterle contro.

In sua assenza, Asami aveva acceso un fuocherello e aveva preparato del the. Anzi, forse a preparare il the era stato Iroh, che sedeva alla sua destra. Ma a pietrificare Korra fu altro. Alla sinistra di Asami, con un'aria rilassata e i capelli in perfetto ordine, sedeva la seconda persona che non si sarebbe mai aspettata di vedere lì.

Tarrlok.

«Avatar Korra, ci si rivede!» la salutò lui e sollevò la tazza nella sua direzione.

«Potevi dirmelo che c'era anche lui, quando te l’ho chiesto» disse Korra a Noatak.

«Spero non ti dispiaccia» disse Tarrlok, con un sorriso.

In effetti, no. Se quando lo aveva lasciato nella cella, quel giorno più di quattro anni fa, aveva provato pena per lui, ora lo capiva, lo _compativa_. Ed era addirittura felice di vederlo in forma, nonostante quante gliene avesse fatte passare ai tempi dei loro scontri.

Korra non poteva dimenticare l'espressione che aveva avuto sulla barca. Ma scosse la testa e sorrise.

«Non l'avrei mai detto, ma sono felice di vederti».

Tarrlok raccontò come fosse stato attirato dalla luce e avesse trovato Asami, sola e abbandonata, e Asami raccontò la sua versione dei fatti. Korra si avvicinò al fuoco, seguita da Noatak, e si misero a sedere tutti e due.

«Poi è arrivato anche Iroh, sai, a farmi compagnia in tua assenza» disse Asami con una risatina e versando il the in due tazze spuntate dal nulla. O forse dalle maniche di Iroh, a giudicare dalla sua aria compiaciuta.

Prese le tazze fumanti, Korra guardò Iroh. «Com'è che compari nei posti più inaspettati?»

«Non avrei mai potuto lasciare da sola questa signorina mentre tu eri in viaggio spirituale».

«Non era sola, c’ero io» disse Tarrlok, inarcando un sopracciglio.

«Appunto» risposte Iroh e strizzò l’occhio ad Asami.

Korra avvicinò la tazza alle labbra e guardò tutte le facce sedute intorno al fuoco. Asami era sorridente e a suo agio in un mondo in cui lei, una normale non-bender, non avrebbe mai potuto metter piede. Tarrlok era galante e troppo chiacchierone, come lo aveva conosciuto, ma nei suoi gesti e parole mancavano quei secondi fini che glielo avevano reso fastidioso. Noatak si lasciò subito coinvolgere dal fratello e iniziò a raccontare ad Asami dei primi modelli delle invenzioni di Hiroshi e le prove che avevano dato esito a scene assurde e ridicole che strapparono a tutti più di una risata.

Eccetto Iroh, tutti loro all’inizio erano stati qualcosa di negativo per lei, ma aveva trovato dei punti di contatto con loro e ora si erano trasformati in tutt’altro. In qualcosa di _positivo_.

Forse essere l'Avatar voleva dire proprio questo.

**Author's Note:**

> Sarà che io vivo nel mio mondo in cui Noatak e Tarrlok non sono morti (almeno, non è morto Noatak), ma non sono 100% soddisfatta della cosa. Ma potrebbe essere anche la mia mente offuscata da Tolkien a suggerirmi questo.  
> Però, è stato bello ritrovare Korra e Noatak e poter scrivere Asami per la prima volta!
> 
> Grazie per aver letto e alla prossima (in altri fandom),
> 
> Kan
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: quasi dimenticavo! Ho usato i termini inglesi perché ho visto entrambe le serie (ATLA e LOK) in inglese e ho un rigetto per la traduzione italiana (voglio dire roba come Paritari e bloccanti è da morire seduta stante).


End file.
